mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Felder vs. Jason Saggo
The fight was the UFC debut of the undefeated Paul Felder. The Fight The first round began. Felder landed a leg kick. Saggo seems more relaxed. Felder defended a single. Lands a right elbow. Two or three rights under. Defending a double. 4:00. Felder worked a standing guillotine, broke with a knee. Felder landed a right. Felder stuffed a double landing two right elbows to the clinch. Saggo got a nice trip to guard. 3:00. Felder landed an elbow from the bottom. Lands a left elbow and another, ate a right hand. Butterfly guard. Half-guard now. Felder landed a right elbow. Back to guard. 2:00. Saggo mounted briefly. Saggo landed a right. Butterfly guard. Felder stood, defended a single, landed a right elbow. The crowd chanted something. They clinched. Saggo got the standing back, dumped him down. Side control, nope half-guard. 1:00. Felder turned getting the back scrambling. 35. Saggo landed three back elbows. Felder grabbed a choke, lost it, backed off. Came down o guard. Ate a left elbow. R1 ends, 10-9 Felder. R2 began and they touched gloves. Saggo is aggressive early. Ate a body kick and had a single attempt stuffed. Felder landed a leg kick. 4:00. Felder checked a kick, ate a left. Felder stuffed a double, ate a left. Saggo worked a single. They clinched. Felder landed a hard right elbow inside. He kneed the body. Saggo landed two lefts inside. 3:00. Saggo kneed the body. He tried a headlock toss and got it, Felder escaped and got the back. Felder landed a right under. Saggo regained guard. His ear burst open. Body-body-head with lefts from Felder. Right ear of Saggo. 2:00. Felder escaped a triangle. Right elbow. "Watch your arm!" Felder landed a left, another and another. Another. Felder landed a right. Saggo reclosed guard. 1:00. Felder landed two rights. He got the back in a scramble. No hooks. Saggo turned out working a single. Felder defended landing a right elbow, Saggo got it, scramble. Clinch. 15. Saggo broke with a right, Felder taunted with a shoulder roll, landed a body kick, stuffed a single, R2 ends, 10-9 Felder, not the best fight ever. R3 began. Saggo needs some urgency. Felder stuffed a single, scramble. Saggo worked another and got it against the cage. Felder landed a right elbow. 4:00. He ate a knee to the body as he stood to the clinch. Felder got a trip to guard against the cage. Three or four short rights, and a big one. 3:00. Scramble, Saggo turns on top sort of. He's not doing anything on top. He got the back as Felder worked to stand. One hook. 2:00. They broke. Saggo landed a jab, tried a trip rolling, Felder stuffed it, defended a single as they stood. Saggo got it turning to a double. "Stay on top!" Felder landed three right elbows, left elbow. Felder turtled up, stood to the clinch. 1:00. Saggo ate a knee to the head breaking away and another to the body. Felder sprawled a single. 35. Felder backed off. Tried a spinning back kick. Saggo landed a flying knee and dropped him, pounced to mount, 15. Felder holding on tight, eating lefts. A right, another. Got the back, both hooks. Saggo went for an armbar, R3 ends. 10-9 Saggo for sure, too little too late though. 29-28 Felder, probably a split though. R1 was close too. 29-28 split for.. Felder.